elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Book of Love
Such a good quest! It's my favorite! :3 Female Gamer :D 02:52, December 18, 2011 (UTC)zibzab101 a.k.a. Jaleigh Fails to Advance I've talked to Bassianus about Fastred's parents, and they've elpoed, but the quest refuses to advance. This may be due to the dragon attack that occurred just after I finished talking with him. Twentydragon (talk) 04:31, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, it seems that Bassianus and Fastred may end up in Fellstar Farm, and the quest won't advance until you listen in on their conversation in there. Twentydragon (talk) 04:34, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Possible reference This quest (or the name thereof) might be a reference to an identically titled song by The Monotones. I'm not going to add it in but if anyone else thinks it's a deliberate reference then go ahead. :I'll do the quest and listen to the song and get back to you. --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 01:25, January 27, 2012 (UTC) With the glitch where Fenrig won't respond, I just tested the XBox fix on the PC Version: It works there too. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 01:17, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Quest Broken? On my PC, this quest appears to be completely broken. I cannot get it from Dinya, and even when I use the console command "SetStage t02 10" to force start it, I can't advance it at all. Despite the quest objective of "Talk to Fastred", Fastred will not talk about anything other than High Hrothgar. Also, and tellingly, there is no quest description at all. Just the title, a blank space, and the objective. (talk) 02:22, January 14, 2013 (UTC)]] I had the same problem. On my System this could be fixed by removing a housing mod (Starter Shack). Turning the mod back on reproduced the bug. It should not interfere with the quest, but obviously it did. Try deactivating your mods in case one of them is the problem. : I tried that. In fact, I removed ALL of my mods, even the official Bethesda ones. I still could not get the quest. I imagine that something, somewhere, got borked in my save game. If I started anew with a fresh game and no mods, it might work, but I don't want to do that. Oh, well. Ebenbrooks (talk) 18:05, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Bassianus and Fastred bug I encountered a bug involving Fastred and Bassianus Axius staying in Ivarstead. I thought it's permanent but they suddenly appeared in Riften market just after completing the third and last part of The Book of Love (helping Ruki and Fenrig) as I was heading to Dinya Balu to report finishing the job. Not sure if it always works. Little flying red balloon (talk) 23:08, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Yngvar Found inside of the Palace of the Kings I have encountered Yngvar inside of the Palace of the Kings after I sided with the Imperial Legion during the Skyrim Civil War ... The cause of this may be the Skyrim Civil War or a glitch. ThomasBellic (talk) 18:14, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Ruki Won't Talk I found a bug where Ruki can't talk, you try to and the option to talk with her does appear but it's unselectable. I read if you remove the Mara necklace then put it back on it fixes this and you can start her quest, if this is common enough add it in the bugs of the quest? 21:19, July 10, 2014 (UTC)